Preschoolers Love the Radio
by Kinari L. Setsuro
Summary: A song comes on the radio, and what will happen when these preschoolers notice what song it is! Warning: Kikyo bashing. Literally


Status: Humor

Rated: K 

Dedication: To Setsuna. My AWESOME friend.

Key: **Bold Lyrics,** _Italics Thoughts_

Warning: Kikyo Bashing/Small amounts of violence.

Disclaimer: I own Kouga's Man-Skirt.

Preschooler's Love the Radio!

Shesshomaru sat in a corner quietly fidgeting with his fluff, while all the other kids played with blocks. When suddenly a song came on the radio. He then blurted out: "can it be?", "oh it can't be!", "oh, it is!" "It's….its Upside Down by Jump Five!!!" "Yes!!!!" Everyone heard him shout, and then suddenly Kagome blurted out: "crank up the stereo!!!" Shesshomaru turned up the stereo so it was blasting, then he curled up into a fluff ball and began to bounce around like a basketball from the floor to the ceiling.

**'UuuupUp side-down**

**(Up side-down)**

**UP SIDE DOWN'**

**They all shouted with joy.**

**'My grades are down from A's to D's, **

**I'm way behind in history.**

**I've lost myself in fantasies of you and me together.'**

Inuyasha shouted to Kagome from way across the room.

**'I don't know why-ey-ey but dream is all I do.'**

Shesshomaru yelled to Rin from the ceiling. Then suddenly Inuyasha began to play a fake guitar and do the head bang.

**'I can't get by-ey-ey on pure imagination.'**

Miroku rang out, while he crept over to Sango. -Grope-

"Ahhh!!!" Sango screamed.

**'Upside down, bouncing of the ceiling, inside out stranger than this feeling. Got no clue, what I should dooo I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!'**

Sango screamed as she repeatedly hit Miroku with the hirikotsu.

**'My teacher says to concentrate, so what his name is Peter the Great.'**

Rin sang out, while standing on a tower of blocks.

Kouga walked through the open door to the preschool but stopped dead in his tracks, his eye twitching uncontrollably. "What the heck are you idiots doing?" he asked, not knowing no one was paying any attention to him. His ears twitched when he realized what song was playing. "NO WAY!" he screamed with enjoyment. He tore off his school pants and underneath was his man-skirt. "Told you I take it everywhere!" he sped over to Kagome and wiggled his eyebrows at her, then started to sing.

**'But Kings and Queens with have to wait cause I don't have forever. I wish that I-I-I could walk over to you but every time, the same old hesitation.'**

He sang out while dancing with Kagome, he looked over at Inuyasha and glared at him as if to say: _"Ha, Ha! I got your girl dog boy!!"_

**'Upside down, bouncing of the ceiling, inside out stranger than this feeling got no clue, what I should dooo I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!'**

Inuyasha said quietly, while making his way towards Kouga. When Inuyasha got close enough he got down on his four paws and crouched like a lion in the grass. "Got you scrawny wolf!" he yelled, as he tackled Kouga to the ground, and began to punch him in the face repeatedly.

**'Somehow, someday you will love me to, one day will be the day all my dreams come true.'**

Shesshomaru cried out as he bounced from the couch, to the ceiling, to the floor, and then to hitting Rin and consuming her in his fluff.

**'Upside down, yeah!, yeah!, yeah!, yeah!'**

Everyone yelled in very high pitched voices.

**'Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling, inside out stranger than this feeling got no clue, what I should dooo I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!'**

Kagome rang out as she struggled desperately trying to pull Inuyasha from Kouga.

**'Upside down, bouncing of the ceiling, inside out stranger than this feeling got no clue, what I should dooo I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!'**

Everyone sang, even Shesshomaru who hit a desk bounced up did a flip, and popped out with Rin in his arms.

**'And I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you, and I'll go crazy if I CAN'T GET NEXT TO YOU!!!'**

They all screamed as they slid across the floor on their knees. "Ok who wants to do that again?" "ME, ME, ME!!!" everyone screamed. "Ok, calm down." Shesshomaru flipped out his cell phone from his fluff and dialed the number for KHQ. "Hello KHQ." the announcer said. "Hi my name is Shesshomaru and I would like to request the song "Up side down" by Jump 5." "Oh ok, little guy we'll air it right away." he said. "Thanks" Shesshomaru said as he hung up the phone. Then a few minutes later he heard the beat of the song and started to dance with Rin. Then Lady Kikyo, the preschool teacher walked through the door. "UH, WHAT HAPPENED? THIS ROOM IS TRASHED!" she screamed. Everyone stopped and stared at her, then out of nowhere pulled bats from behind their backs, tackled her to the ground, and started hitting her while singing: "UuuupUp side down!, bouncing off the ceiling!"

**Xx23xX**

****

**Well Thats it! Hope you enjoyed it! My friend sure did!**


End file.
